The Four Dragons Casino
The Four Dragons Hotel & Casino, commonly known as The Four Dragons Casino or simply 'The Four Dragons'Interior name seen on the HUD. is a casino hotel in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas located on the southernmost side of The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Description The Four Dragons Casino is one of the three accessible casinos in GTA San Andreas (along with Caligula's Palace and "Casino Floor"). Designed in a distinctively East Asian theme, the casino serves as the Triad's hub of operation in Las Venturas (although no group of Triads can be seen outside the casino) and thus serves as a contact point for Wu Zi Mu in the city and later, the organization point for the casino heist mission strand. Being an accessible casino, the casino's interior is also decked in oriental styling, and offers CJ access to various playable gambling facilities, including blackjack and roulette tables, video poker, slot machines, as well as various wheels of fortune; security personnel in suits are also numerous in the casino floor, being programmed to attack the player if they choose to behave violently in the casino. Other accessible features within the casino are non-interactive, including a central bar (where female bartenders dressed in cheongsam-like minidresses work), the dining area of its restaurant, and a golden statue of Buddha with reels from a slot machine resting on a pile of coins. The casino additionally provides the player with a save point outside the entrance available after "Learning to Fly"; weapons also spawn in front of the entrance as a reward for collecting all horseshoes in and around the city. The Four Dragons Casino is suggestively based on the Imperial Palace Hotel & Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. Inaccessible interiors There are two interiors in The Four Dragons Casino that are normally inaccessible to the player. These interiors are seen only during cutscenes. The first is a management room only seen during the cutscenes for the missions "Fender Ketchup", "Explosive Situation", "You've Had Your Chips", "Fish in a Barrel" and "A Home In The Hills", comprising a large room with a desk, fish tank, and CCTV screens. The other is a custodian closet in the basement of the casino, containing a broken slot machine, a generator, and an air vent; it is seen in several missions, specifically being used for planning in the heist missions. The interiors can be accessed through the use of cheats (allowing access into the interior realm) or modifications. Weapons *Sniper Rifle - On the higher roof of the casino, over the main entrance *AK-47 - On the lower roof, behind the building *Katana - Between the bushes and trees to the left of the main entrance *M4 - Spawns in front of the casino after collecting all the 50 horsehoes *MP5 - Spawns in front of the casino after collecting all the 50 horsehoes *Satchel Charges - Spawns in front of the casino after collecting all the 50 horsehoes *Combat Shotgun - Spawns in front of the casino after collecting all the 50 horsehoes *Pistol - After killing the guards inside the casino Gallery TheFourDragonsCasino-GTASA-casinofloor.jpg|The casino floor of the The Four Dragons. TheFourDragonsCasino-GTASA-managementroom.jpg|The inaccessible management room of the casino. TheFourDragonsCasino-GTASA-janitorscloset.jpg|The inaccessible janitors room of the casino. gallery255.jpg|Interior of the Four Dragons casino. Trivia *The casino is named after the , sometimes named the Four Asian Dragons, the four highly developed Asian economies (Hong Kong, Singapore, South Korea, and Taiwan) who began their rise during the 1980s. *It could also be inspired by The Red Dragon Casino (a Chinese themed casino also set in Las Vegas) from the 2001 film, . *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, a Love Fist reunion concert to be held at the casino in the winter of 1998 may be heard on the radio. It is also advertised on a billboard by the entrance to the runway of Francis Intl. Airport, and a poster can be seen in the bedroom of Maria Latore's apartment. *If the player shoots a silenced pistol in the casino facilities, the guards will still come after them. *The guards are programmed to behave like police officers. The player will receive one-star wanted level if they fire a gun inside the casino or aims a weapon at a guard and two if killed with a gun and continues to retaliate against security. References Navigation ar:كازينو التنانين الأربعة de:The Four Dragons Hotel & Casino es:Casino The Four Dragons fr:The Four Dragons Casino pl:Kasyno Four Dragons pt:Four Dragons Casino ro:The Four Dragons Casino ru:Казино «Четыре дракона» fi:The Four Dragons Casino Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Casinos Category:Save Points Category:Save Points in Las Venturas Category:The Strip Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas